tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Hat
Top Hat *'Affiliation': Star Fleet *'Number': 4 *'Type': Railway Tug Top Hat is Captain Star's fourth tug, a railway tug. He is an uppity and snobbish character with a monocle, top hat and an Upper Class (Posh English) accent who looks down on everyone, both his friends and his foes, believing that he is the best tug in the Star Fleet! Bio Although he tries to avoid any job that will make his paint dirty, he is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port, mainly distributing railway rolling stock with his barges Frank and Eddie. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Top Hat is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920's, although he also resembles John-A.-Dialogue-&-Sons-built New York Central Tugboat 13, which is also a railway tug, and his Personality is based on Kenneth Williams. His name derives from his trademark hat. Despite his problem with dirty jobs he is often used to tow Lord Stinker the garbage barge in episodes such as High Tide. In High Tide he gained a great respect for the barge. Yet in other episodes he complains about the garbage itself, and often teases Warrior for his garbage smell. Like OJ, Top Hat's whistle is very deeply pitched, but softened somewhat in comparison with OJ's - he is also fitted with a fog-horn as shown in the episode Ghosts. Aside from his snobbish personality, Top Hat's most distinguishing feature is his elevated wheelhouse - it's this feature that distinguishes him as a railway-tug, as real tugs built to haul railroad rolling stock on barges had equally high wheelhouses to allow their pilots and crews to see over the top of their high loads. Unlike his real-world counterparts however, Top Hat can bob his wheelhouse up and down, giving his model an extra element of movement which was often used for dramatic or comedic purposes. Top Hat cares mainly about himself and saving his own neck. He may pretend to be cool and collected, but when he is actually faced with a threat or is placed in danger, he will panic and complain. This type of behaviour is shown in Ghosts or Regatta. He is often ridiculed by his companions, particularly Ten Cents and the villainous Z-Stacks. Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed (cameo) *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior *High Tide *Munitions *Regatta *Bigg Freeze Trivia *Several of Top Hat's face masks are currently in the possession of the Star Tugs Trust (an organization that now owns many of the original TUGS models). It is not currently known for sure where his model is. Merchandising *TAKARA (discontinued) Voice Actors * John Baddeley (TUGS) * Long John Baldry (Salty's Lighthouse) * Masashi Ebara (Japan) Gallery Image:Top Hat1.jpg PAL Pic 1.jpg Image:Top Hat 2.jpg Image:Top Hat2.jpg TopHatCrossTrapped.png Image:Sunshine13.png Image:Sunshine69.png SleepingTopHat.JPG|Top Hat asleep Image:Sunshine6.png Image:Sunshine14.png Top Hat Ghosts.png TopHatandBarge.png|Top Hat with a Barge TopHatHeadsOff.png tophat.PNG TopHatLStinkerFrankEddie.png TopHat.HighTide..png TopHat.Bow.png TopHat....png Pirate (12).png Pirate (10).png Pirate (14).png Warrior8.png Oj tencents sunshine warrior tophat.jpg TopHatinTrapped.JPG HighTideSnap 3.jpg TopHatRegatta.1.png TopHat.1.png Biggcityfreeze17.jpg Biggcityfreeze3.jpg LordStinker.TopHat..png NothingToDeclare3.JPG|Top Hat, as seen in the Buzz Books NothingToDeclare2.JPG Oj tencents sunshine warrior tophat.jpg Upriver1.png Upriver10.png Upriver15.png Hightide11.jpg Hightide3.jpg Hightide8.jpg TopHatinHighTide.jpg TopHatRegatta...png TopHatUpRiver...png LordStinker.png AnimatedTugs.JPG|Cartoon animated Top Hat as seen in the opening of Salty's Lighthouse SeaRogue,UncleandTopHatt'sfaces.jpg|Top Hat's face masks TopHat Toy.jpg|Japanese Takara Top Hat set TopHat'sBasis.jpg|Top Hat's possible basis TopHat(x4).jpg|Top Hat Playing Card HighTide3(x1).jpg|Warrior and Top Hat Playing Card TopHatCrossFace.jpg|Top Hat's cross face mask Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Steam Tugs Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Railway Crew